Arthroscopy is a minimally invasive procedure for treating joint pathology and is a superior alternative to open joint arthrotomy. Arthroscopy has the advantage of less disruption to the joint tissues, and potentially faster healing. The scope of joints and pathologies that can be treated with arthroscopy has grown dramatically, and now includes hip, spine, and small joint procedures in addition to the traditional knee and shoulder procedures. However, arthroscopy remains a technically demanding procedure, and new instrumentation and procedures are constantly being developed. Access to difficult to reach parts of the joint remains a significant challenge. While curved and flexible instruments are available to access these hard to reach areas of the joint, access portal devices have not kept up with the instrument advances. Some attempts have been made to develop flexible portals, however these have significant drawbacks either in being only slightly flexible, being very difficult to use, or being incompatible with standard portal placement techniques and instrumentation. For example, the Arthrex® PassPort Button Cannula™ is a rubbery cannula that provides instrument mobility in shoulder operations. However, delivery of the device is non-standard, requiring the surgeon to fold the device in half with a hemostat before insertion. What is needed is an instrument system that allows a high level of flexibility, high instrument mobility, and high ease of use while retaining compatibility with standard cannula placement techniques involving switching sticks and guide wires.